Sprung
by ObscureEnough
Summary: Gibbs catches Tony and Tim in a compromising position. Slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to NCIS

* * *

><p>Gibbs narrowed his eyes. He knew Tony and Tim and a … contentious working relationship, but that really was no excuse for bullying like this. Tony had Tim backed up against the wall, and was leaning in close, whispering to him, smirking. In response, Tim's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. Gibbs got closer so that he could hear what they were saying. Little though he might like chastising one of his team, he would not put up with bullying to this extent.<p>

"Tony," Tim gasped. "You can't do this."

"Can't do what, McToyboy?" Tony smirked.

"What if Ziva comes back?" Tim fretted. "What if, God, what if Gibbs comes back? He'll know. One look at us, and he'll know what's going on. We'll both get kicked out for fraternisation."

"Tim," Tony murmured, "I know you're right. We can't do this. You got me so hard I'm not sure I'm going to last the day. I know something else, though, Tim," he went on. "I know that you secretly want Gibbs to find us. You would love him to find out just what a naughty boy you've been, fraternising, dating a co-worker. Breaking Rule twelve. "

"Tony," Tim whispered, his eyes falling shut.

Tony leaned even closer. "You got me needing you so much, I sometimes wonder if you've slipped something into my blood somehow."

"Tony," Tim whispered, "God! What are you doing to me?"

"No more than you do to me every day, McSexy," Tony grinned.

Tim blinked. He placed a hand on Tony's chest, and gently pushed him back. "Yeah, no. That one really didn't work, Tony."

Tony pouted. "No?"

"No," Tim smiled.

Tony pouted. "But we're still on for tonight, right?" he asked.

Tim glanced around before hooking a finger in Tony's belt, and pulling him forward. "Of course. Your place, eight o'clock, or an hour after we get out of here, whichever is later."

"Got it in one, Tim," Tony agreed with a nod. He leaned in to deliver a quick peck on the lips, then stood back. "Well, back to work, McGee."

* * *

><p>Gibbs spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what he was going to do. McGee and DiNozzo were romantically involved. Or, at least, they were having sex. And McGee seemed to have fantasies about him finding out about them. And it almost sounded like DiNozzo shared the fantasies. It was … interesting. It was also why he found himself outside DiNozzo's apartment at 8.30pm, holding the spare key, wondering whether to a) knock, b) enter and try to surprise them, or c) leave. Well, c) wasn't really an option. He was here, and he was going in. He just needed to figure out how much of a warning they were going to get.<p>

He slid the key home, and quietly opened the door. The apartment was dark, with the only light coming from the bedroom, and that dim enough to suggest they only had a lamp on there. He silently made his way through the apartment, and slid into the bedroom. His mouth dropped open, and he wished, for once, that he knew how to use the camera that he was sure was a function of his fancy phone.

On the bed in front of him was a sight that he would have liked to keep forever. Tim, flat on his back, his legs over Tony's shoulders, his hand clutching at the sheets, his head tossed back in deep pleasure. Tony, meanwhile, knelt between Tim's knees, his cock balls-deep in Tim's ass, his hand wrapped around Tim's thigh, almost cradling it, and his head bowed, eyes closed in concentration as he thrust, continuously, into his lover.

Gibbs bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to seep out. He sank back against the wall as he listened to their fevered whispers and moans. He watched as Tim reached out to grasp Tony's arm, urging the other man to go harder, deeper. He witnessed Tony losing his rhythm as he tossed his head back and cry out. He saw the gouts of come that shot from Tim as he shouted inarticulately, and he bit down on his hand to stem a similar cry from his own throat.

When Gibbs judged that they were about to take stock of their surroundings, he cleared his throat. He was inordinately pleased to see the startled reactions from the two men before him, but didn't smirk. Wouldn't do to give the game away too quickly, after all.

Tony gaped at Gibbs, wide-eyed, then looked down at Tim. He cleared his throat, and tried to straighten himself up, which was hampered by the fact that he was still entwined with the other man. He cleared his throat nervously. "Gibbs. I uh, I take full responsibility for, for this. It was my idea, I was the one who pursued McGee. You'll have my resignation on your desk, uh, tomorrow, I guess."

Tim reached out as he sat up. "Tony," he murmured. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm senior agent, Tim," Tony returned with a small smile.

Gibbs folded his arms, thankful neither of them had apparently noticed the erection pushing against his pants. "Rule twelve is there for a reason," he frowned.

Tony fiddled with the sheets so that both men could sit and still be covered. "I understand that, boss," he nodded. "And, like I said -"

"Not necessary," Gibbs shook his head. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous. "Look. So long as you're willing to be professional, I'll overlook this. But I don't want to see anything of this during working hours, you got me?"

"We got you, boss," Tony assured him quickly.

"You're … you're not going to do anything?" Tim asked.

"I'm not going to do anything," Gibbs nodded. "Unless you want me to," he added.

"Unless…" Tony began, glancing at Tim.

Gibbs put his head up, and squared his shoulders. "I saw you today. I heard you. And I have to say, you look good, here, like this," he added huskily. "You look good, hot. Wished I could have taken a photo of how you looked, it was that good."

"Er, boss?" Tim began hesitantly.

Gibbs smirked, knowing he had control, had them interested. "I want this. I won't order it, and I won't take. But I want this."

Tim looked at his lover. "Tony," he whispered.

Tony put his hand on Tim's thigh, and rubbed it briefly. "For how long?"

"I don't know," Gibbs shrugged. "For as long as I can."

Tony glanced at Tim, then nodded to the bed. "Well, uh, the bed is plenty big enough for the three of us. You know, if, uh, if you wanted to join us."

Gibbs gave each man a long look. "Just so you know, I don't bottom."

Tony raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Tim. "I don't think either of us expected you to, Boss."

Gibbs smirked. "Good." With that, he began to unbutton his shirt. Things had taken a new and interesting turn. After a long, long time, things were looking up.


End file.
